


He's My Dream (Prince) Charming Guy

by KwanMarkhyuck



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sports, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Boyfriends, Choi San is Whipped, Crack, Domestic Boyfriends, Drunk Texting, Drunken Confessions, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gymnastics, Humor, Jung Wooyoung is Whipped, M/M, Protective Choi San, Rich Choi San, Sexual Humor, Soft Jung Wooyoung, Sports, Swimming Pools, Texting, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KwanMarkhyuck/pseuds/KwanMarkhyuck
Summary: WooIt should be ILLEGAL to look this goodILLEGAL to look good when sweatyI am: DEADCome save meSangieUhWooI mean-It's bad enough he makes me feel bad about my faceBecause he's ya know perfect right?SangieRightWooYes as I was sayingWAIT A SEC-You never agree with me on anythingWho are you?
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 7
Kudos: 109





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pinkie
> 
> Aliens can type right?
> 
> Red
> 
> Uh no
> 
> Aliens aren't real weirdo
> 
> Pinkie
> 
> Well you don't have to be so rude about it

**Woo**

It should be ILLEGAL to look this good

ILLEGAL to look good when sweaty

I am: DEAD

Come save me

**Sangie**

Uh 

**Woo**

I mean-

It's bad enough he makes me feel bad about my face

Because he's ya know perfect right?

**Sangie**

Right 

**Woo**

Yes as I was saying

WAIT A SEC-

You never agree with me on anything

Who are you?

And what have you done with my best friend?

Altho tbh I'm not complaining

**Sangie**

Isn't that a bit mean to your friend?

**Woo changed Sangie to Alien Stranger**

**Woo**

What?

Oh no he's used to it

Or at least he should be by now haha

**Alien Stranger**

Why did that sound fake in every way possible

???

**Woo**

BECAUSE IT WAS

NOW WHO ARE YOU

AND WHAT DO YOU WANT

PLEASE DON'T EAT MY BRAINS

I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE

AND PRETTY

CAN'T FORGET ABOUT BEING TOO PRETTY

JUST PLEASE DON'T EAT ME

**Alien Stranger**

I-

I generally don't know what to say

I'm NOT an alien

Or a zombie

I'm pretty sure zombies can't type

They're like ... brain dead right?

**Woo**

You are ... right

Who are you?

**Alien Stranger**

I am not telling

How the hell do I know YOU'RE not an alien

Aliens can type

Right?

~/~/~

**Pinkie**

Aliens can type right?

**Red**

Uh no

Aliens aren't real weirdo

**Pinkie**

Well you don't have to be so rude about it

I was just asking :(

**Red**

I'm not even going to question what for

Just go back to what you were doing

Before whatever tf this is

**Pinkie**

Seonghwa went wrong when raising you

Somewhere in his teachings there's a flaw

And I am going to tell him

After I finish texting this cutie

**Red**

Cutie?

Since when do you know a cutie? 

**Pinkie**

Since now apparently

He thinks I'm a zombie

How cute is he?

**Red**

Not very cute

He does know that zombies are brain dead correct?

**Pinkie**

That's what I said!

**Red**

Oh lord save us all 

**Pinkie**

Is that some type of ritual?

Jongho you didn't tell me you were religious

Are you keeping secrets from me now

I am: HURT

**Red**

Wtf

No I am not religious 

Just go back to texting your cutie 

**Pinkie**

Bye bitch

I shall give updates

**Red**

You shall better

**Pinkie**

Is that a threat?

That sounds like a threat ...

**Red**

Maybe

**Pinkie**

Seonghwa definitely went wrong somewhere

**Red**

Don't bring my Mother into this 

Now f off and text him already

**Pinkie**

RUDE

But fine ;)

~/~/~

**Alien Stranger**

I have come back with news

Aliens cannot type 

So congrats you're NOT an alien! 

**Woo**

I-

Thanks?

**Alien Stranger**

You're welcome 

Now what's your name?

**Woo**

Yeah no

If I don't get to know your name

You don't get to know mine

**Alien Stranger**

I have an idea

We can have secret identities!

Like in the movies!!!

Like Superman and Spiderman!

**Woo**

YEAH

My name will be ...

Promise

MY NAME IS PROMISE

**Alien Stranger**

YAY

My name is Twilight 

**Woo**

Ooh

That's pretty

**Alien Stranger**

I-

Thank you

You're much nicer than my friends

**Woo**

I am?

Do you not have nice friends

I shall BEAT THEM ALL UP for you

**Alien Stranger**

Omg that's adorable

**Woo**

What 😳 

Did you just call me adorable

**Alien Stranger**

I ...

Yeah you know what I did 

You're adorable

**Woo**

Thanks 😊

~/~/~

**Nuisance**

Just know I want lilies at my funeral

And BTS songs have to be played

Thank you

~/~/~

**Alien Stranger**

You're welcome cutie

~/~/~

**Nuisance**

The world wants me to suffer

And I am not complaining

Thank you world

~/~/~

**Alien Stranger**

Oh and about your earlier question

My friends are super nice and stuff 

But they tease me a lot :(

**Woo**

Oh ok thank god

I would've beat them up but I'm like REALLY weak

I wouldn't have lasted five secs tbh

**Alien Stranger**

Omg you are the cutest thing in the universe

~/~/~

**Nuisance**

(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ

~/~/~

**Alien Stranger**

So ... 

This ILLEGAL person you were talking about ...

What's his name?

**Woo**

Oh he's just a guy I've had a crush on since forever

**Alien Stranger**

Really?

How long?

**Woo**

Eleven and a half years

Give or take

**Alien Stranger**

I-

Well don't give up I guess ...

**Woo**

Thanks Twilight

**Woo changed Alien Stranger to Twilight**

**Twilight**

I mean just keep trying and don't give up 

If you've liked him for this long 

Then there should be a small inkling of chance right?

**Woo**

Right

**Twilight changed Woo to Promise**

**Twilight**

Now I'm curious

What's his name?

**Promise**

Choi San

**Twilight**

...

**Promise**

What?

**Twilight**

I think I've heard of him

He goes to my school

Do you go to KQ too?

**Promise**

Yeah

And it's kind of hard to go to KQ and NOT know who Choi San is

I mean half of the school have a crush on him

I'm just the pathetic one who's had a crush on him for over half of my life hehe

**Twilight**

Hey you're not pathetic

I think it's really cute 

**Promise**

You do ...?

Well do you have anyone you like?

**Twilight**

Not currently no 

Altho I have a brother 

And he has this MASSIVE crush on this guy

**Promise**

Ooh a gay

Do tell

**Twilight**

Ikr XD 

He's had a crush on him since he started high-school but he hasn't confessed because of self-confidence issues he has

Sometimes I just want to cuddle him close 😔 

He's precious

**Promise**

Aaaw

That's cute

You're brother is adorable

~/~/~

**Pinkie**

Quit stealing my thunder you fucker

~/~/~

**Twilight**

He is really cute

He's our babie 

The eldest of our group coddles him 

He's quite spoiled 

**Promise**

Sounds like someone I know lol

Well you're brother sounds like a little treasure

~/~/~

**Pinkie**

I hate you

Why do you make me suffer?

~/~/~

**Twilight**

Ahaha 

He is a little treasure lmfao

**Promise**

Oooh you forgot to tell me his name

**Twilight**

I ... what?

**Promise**

The boy your brother has a crush on silly

I know that you want to keep your identity hidden

And as such you wouldn't want your second name to be leaked

I understand

**Twilight**

I-

You're an angel

~/~/~

**Nuisance**

Lilies at my funeral guys

Remember that

LILIES!!

I shall settle for nothing else

~/~/~

**Promise**

Oh, I know haha

So ... his name?

**Twilight**

Oh right yes

His name is Kang Yeosang I'm pretty sure

**Promise**

Interesting I've heard of him too

**Twilight**

You have?

**Promise**

Oh yes I have definitely heard of him

~/~/~

**Woo**

Hey hyung

**Joong**

Hey Wooyoung

**Woo**

So I sorta texted Yeosang's number but it wasn't Yeosang

And now I have tea to spill so ...

Mind explaining to me wtf is going on?

**Joong**

Oh right yes

My bad I forgot to tell you Yeosang got a new phone

I have no clue why a random stranger has Yeosang's old number

I don't know what goes on with the numbers after we get new ones lol 

**Woo**

Ok thanks for clearing that up

Can you give me Yeosang's new number?

**Joong**

Sure 

**Woo**

Thanks

Love you

~/~/~

**Woo**

Is this Yeosang

This better be you Kang Yeosang

**Unknown**

Hello?

Who is this?

And yes this is Kang Yeosang

**Woo**

Ok thank fuck

Yeosang it's Wooyoung and I have fucking tea to spill!

**Unknown**

Oh?

Do tell ... 

**Woo changed Unknown to Sangie**

**Woo**

You better buckle up tho

It's a long ride haha

**Sangie**

Alright I'm buckled

Take the stage 

**Woo**

Ok so ...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nuisance
> 
> Yeah but Yeosang was like
> 
> If iT aIn'T cHoI jOnGhO I dOn'T wAnT hIm
> 
> Teddy Bear
> 
> Isn't that homophobic?
> 
> Hehet
> 
> I-

**Sangie**

Alright wow

So you just confessed to a random dude

That you have a crush on the most popular guy in school? 

**Woo**

Well when you put it like that ...

Yeah yes I did

But that's NOT the point!

Someone has a crush on you Sang

We just have to find out who it is

**Sangie**

If it ain't Choi Jongho I don't want him

**Woo**

Spoken like a true gay

Thank god you're not a het

**Sangie**

Shudders

Yeah no thanks

**Woo**

Too bad San's a het :(

**Sangie**

Oh Woo

He might not be 

You never know

**Woo**

But I do tho

He dated the captain of the cheerleaders for a year

And that's a GIRL

A GIRL SANG

**Sangie**

I know but hey we can be gay together

Pining over straight guys 

**Woo**

At least you have a chance

Jongho's never dated anyone before

**Sangie**

That's true

Also you were freaking out in the gc 

**Woo**

Ah yes

I completely forgot about that

We shall go and see what everyone has said

~/~/~

**Teddy Bear**

What's wrong?

Why are you dying?

Oh gosh are you DeAd now?

**Mother**

Yunho dear please never write like that

**Teddy Bear**

Oh sorry 😞 

**Nuisance**

Alright I am back

Risen from the dead and all that shit

I have tea to spill

**Teddy Bear**

Oh interesting 

Please spill

Like right now

**Nuisance**

I texted Yeosang's number but I didn't know he had gotten a new phone

So this random stranger answers

He's incredibly adorable and we have superhero nicknames now! I'm promise and he's twilight

We were talking and I told him about my crush before I basically texted him and ranted about San in the beginning and it turns out he goes to KQ too

**Teddy Bear**

You told him about your crush on San?

Oh honey I'm so proud of you!

**Nuisance**

Thank you!!!

BUT THERE'S MORE

**Mother**

Oh carry on then

**Nuisance**

So we started talking about crushes and I asked him if he liked anyone and he said he didn't

But then he said his brother had a crush on this guy and I was like OOH ANOTHER GAY and then he told me that this guy was called Kang Yeosang

And I was like ...

(ﾉಥ益ಥ）ﾉ ┻━┻

**Hehet**

And then he told me 

**Nuisance**

Yeah but Yeosang was like

If iT aIn'T cHoI jOnGhO I dOn'T wAnT hIm

**Teddy Bear**

Isn't that homophobic?

**Hehet**

I-

Wtf NO it's not homophobic wth 😤 

**Mother**

Calm down guys

We all know Yeosang has a crush on Jongho

Which is totally not allowed because he's my babie

**Nuisance**

Wth you know Choi Jongho?

**Mothethe**

Practically raised the kid myself :)

**Hehet**

And when tf was this going to be said to us

You have me suffer alone in singleness 

And then you say you know Jongho personally

Some Mother you are

**Nuisance**

Lol ouch hyung

**Teddy Bear**

By extension doesn't that mean you know San?

**Mother**

Oh yeah I know San too 

Practically raised him too but he was a rebellious child when he was younger

And I don't like rebellious kids

**Nuisance**

I feel like he's referring to me there

**Teddy Bear**

He probably is 

Wouldn't be surprised tbh 

**Nuisance**

Wouldn't surprise me either haha

**Mother**

Stop assuming things kids 

Now what's this about someone having a crush on Yeosang?

Do you have any clue what his name is?

**Hehet**

Quit trying to change the subject

I'm still mad you didn't tell me you knew Jongho 

And didn't tell ME 

Wooyoung I understand but ME?!?

**Nuisance**

HEY

**Mother**

I don't have to explain myself to my children

**Hehet**

I'm going to text Hongjoong in a min if you don't

**Mother**

...

Wait a min 

~/~/~

**Hwa**

What do you do when your other children are trying to blackmail you?

**Bbjong**

Who's trying to blackmail you?

**Sannie**

Is it that Yunho dude?

**Bbjong**

Or that Wooyoung dude you keep moaning about privately to me?

**Sannie**

Who's Wooyoung?

**Hwa**

No one

Besides it's not any of them 

It's YEOSANG!

My poor innocent baby has been tainted by the likes of Wooyoung and I am not okay with it

**Sannie**

I-

You seem to be mad at this Wooyoung guy

**Hwa**

Tf no

I LOVE Wooyoung I seriously do bc he's a cutie and adorable and all that shit but he can be a LITERAL PIECE OF SHIT 

Like if you think of Slytherin then Wooyoung is the mascot of that house 

Sly like a snake and he stings like a bee

**Bbjong**

Any examples to give us?

Like EvEnTs?

**Hwa**

Don't type like that 

It reminds me of Wooyoung and you shall NOT be tainted by that demon too

**Sannie**

Ok any events you can tell us about?

**Bbjong**

Please tell us hyung 🥺

**Hwa**

Alright

So remember that time that the members on your team had pink faces for three days bc of a prank?

**Sannie**

Yeah I remember

**Hwa**

That was Wooyoung

**Bbjong**

No way! 

Seriously?

**Hwa**

Yep

Wooyoung said he did it because it was just after the time Yeosang dyed his hair pink your teammates were being and I quote 'dumb het fucks' 

So he said he did something about it

**Bbjong**

He is my new role model 

I aspire to be him 

Hey Mother can I have Wooyoung's number?

**Hwa**

I-

You know what I'm already in deep shit

Who honestly gives a fuck anymore 

**Bbjong**

Love you hyung

**Sannie**

I love myself too

**Bbjong**

Wasn't talking to you 

You're the irrelevant hyung in this gc

**Sannie**

I am: HURT

**Bbjong**

Suck it up big bro

**Sannie**

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Sure thing

**Hwa**

I have no words

~/~/~

**Unknown**

You're my inspiration

Thank you

**Woo**

Uh ...

Who tf are you?

**Unknown**

Choi Jongho at your service

**Woo**

Uh yeah no fucking way

Nice try kid but there's no way you're Choi Jongho

No absolute way

**Unknown**

Definite way 

I am Choi Jongho 

Seonghwa-hyung gave me your number

**Woo**

That damn gay

**Unknown**

Do I even want to know?

**Woo**

Probably not

~/~/~

**Nuisance**

Ok hyung

Wtf is going on here?

Why is ChOi jOnGhO texting me?!

**Hehet**

Choi Jongho is doing what?

**Nuisance**

You can read can you not?

Read it again

**Hehet**

I can read you dumb gay

BUT that doesn't explain the reason on HOW he got your number of all things 🤔 

**Nuisance**

Well ...

**Mother**

I gave it to him bc he asked for it 

Jongho did I mean and no he does not like Wooyoung 

Major eww right there

**Hehet**

I ... 

Have to go 

Bye guys :)

**Nuisance**

NOooo don't go!!

**Hehet**

I'll cya tomorrow guys :)

**Nuisance**

Look what you did Mother!!!!

**Mother**

Tf this isn't MY fault 

Blame Jongho and not me

**Nuisance**

Alrighty

I shall see you tomorrow after I do that

Bye bitches

**Teddy Bear**

You go to get popcorn and return to silence

Can't believe I missed the drama 

**Mother**

Be glad you did

**Teddy Bear**

Shut up Mother

You can't control me

**Mother**

I honestly don't know why I bother


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woo
> 
> CHOI JONGHO IS NOT STRAIGHT
> 
> I REPEAT CHOI JONGHO IS NOT STRAIGHT
> 
> Sangie
> 
> OMG REALLY???
> 
> Woo
> 
> YES
> 
> Now you have a chance to snatch your man

**Woo**

I blame you

**Unknown**

What did I do now?

Oh it's you haha

**Woo**

Who tf did you think it was?

**Unknown**

My brother 

He's so annoying sometimes 

I just want to split his head open like an apple sometimes ya know?

**Woo**

Ahaha definitely

~/~/~

**Pest**

You have raised a scary child

**Servant Angry Bird**

Thanks and you're welcome

~/~/~

**Woo**

Your brother? Right?

And who is your brother?

**Unknown**

Oh you don't know who he is?

His name's Choi San! 

I'm surprised you don't bc he has blood thirsty hounds all over him (I mean his fangirls hehe)

He's pretty popular at KQ 

**Woo**

Oh I remember him now

He was the one that dyed his hair pink

And then tripped over his own two feet on the field

Hilarious

~/~/~

**Bbjong**

Omg I love him 😭 

He's my new soulmate

~/~/~

**Unknown**

That was funny I have to admit

~/~/~

**Nuisance**

Sweats nervous bullets

~/~/~

**Woo**

I kind of felt guilty that I laughed

But his face when he looked up was so funny

I couldn't help myself

It was even more worth it when I saw the looks of his teammates

**Unknown**

Wait you were the ones hyung's teammates glare at?

**Woo**

Yep and I'm proud

Dumb fucking hets

I-

I mean-

Oh shit I'm sorry I forgot you're straight too haha

**Unknown**

What?

I'm as straight as a noodle 

Which to say is not straight at all 

**Woo**

Interesting

~/~/~

**Woo**

CHOI JONGHO IS NOT STRAIGHT

I REPEAT CHOI JONGHO IS NOT STRAIGHT

**Sangie**

OMG REALLY???

**Woo**

YES

Now you have a chance to snatch your man

**Sangie**

I ... 

Wooyoung just bc he likes guys doesn't mean he likes me 

Your plan is flawed 

**Woo**

Shit you're right

I'm sorry

**Sangie**

It's alright

It was an honest mistake Woo

I'm grateful you're so ... you about this tho 

Thank you

**Woo**

Stop it-

I'M SOBBING RN

I love you bestie

**Sangie**

Love you too 😘 

~/~/~

**Unknown**

Why does that sound kind of scary?

Hello are you there?

**Woo**

Alright I am back

I had to consult with my plushies bc ya know plushies

**Unknown**

San will like you 

**Woo**

I- WHAT

**Unknown**

San absolutely loves plushies 

Altho don't tell him I said that bc he hates to admit it

He has a little doll named Shiber that a secret admirer got him 

**Woo**

He does?

**Unknown**

Yeah never threw it away

Refuses to point blank

When Seonghwa threatened to throw it out the window he burst into tears bc he loves it that much

Seonghwa never threatened Shiber again

That secret admirer certainly knew what she was doing when she gave that plushie to San

**Woo**

Sounds nice

~/~/~

**Woo**

Yeosang-

Can you come over?

**Sangie**

Why? 

Woo?

**Woo**

Please

**Sangie**

I'll be there in five

**Woo**

Thank you

Love you

**Sangie**

Love you too sweetheart 

~/~/~

**Unknown**

Hello ...?

Wooyoung are you there?

I'm getting worried rn

**Woo changed Unknown to Choi Jongho**

**Woo** ****

Hello Jongho-ssi

This is Kang Yeosang

Wooyoung's asleep at the moment

**Choi Jongho**

Is he alright?

**Woo**

Yes for now he is

**Choi Jongho**

So why do you have his phone?

**Woo**

Because he asked me to come over

And the dinging was loud and getting annoying

I was scared it was going to wake him up

**Choi Jongho**

That's sweet

So you know Wooyoung?

How?

**Woo**

We've been best friends since we were born

Our parents went way back and we were basically raised as siblings

**Choi Jongho**

That's adorable!

Hey Yeosang can I have your number?

**Woo**

What for?

**Choi Jongho**

To be your friend of course!

So can I?

**Woo**

I-

Fine I'll give it to you in a sec

**Choi Jongho**

Thank you Yeosang-ssi!!!

You're the best

**Woo**

Oh I know

And you're welcome

~/~/~

**Unknown**

Hello Yeosang!

**Yeosang**

Hello Jongho-ssi

**Yeosang changed Unknown to Choi Jongho**

**Choi Jongho**

Just call me Jongho 

There's no need to be so formal lol

Or you could call me something like ... 

**Yeosang**

Jjongie?

**Choi Jongho**

Yeah! Something like that

**Yeosang**

I thought that you hated affection

**Choi Jongho**

Don't tell anyone I said this but I actually kinda like it

It makes me feel loved and cared for 

As much as I complain about it 

**Yeosang**

Oh no

I understand the feeling completely don't worry

Wooyoung's a cuddler so I have to be used to it by now

Seeing as we've been best friends since we were born

**Choi Jongho**

You're very proud of that fact aren't you?

**Yeosang**

Very

Is there a problem?

**Choi Jongho**

I-

NO NO NO

I just mean I think it's very sweet what you have

It just reminds me of my own brother

**Yeosang**

Choi San right?

**Choi Jongho**

Yeah

Hyung's a little protective 

**Yeosang**

He is?

**Choi Jongho**

Definitely 

He broke up with his girlfriend bc he found out she had been bad mouthing me behind his back 

I think it was bc I took away Sannie's attention from her or some shit like that so hyung dumped her cold in front of the whole school

Hasn't dated anyone since

**Yeosang**

That's fucked up

Not the dumping part

The girlfriend in general

How long was it going on for?

**Choi Jongho**

I think it was just over half of their relationship

Hyung didn't really love her at all 

He just wanted people to stop coming at him all the time

**Yeosang**

That sounds like Wooyoung

Although Wooyoung hasn't dated anyone yet

People come for Wooyoung bc he's a little more free

He doesn't hold back which is why he gets a lot of detentions

I'm honestly surprised he's not been kicked out of school yet

**Choi Jongho**

Wow

He sounds like a handful

**Yeosang**

Not really

Wooyoung has a big heart and it gets him in trouble

**Choi Jongho**

Like?

**Yeosang**

There was a time when your hyung's teammates were bullying a younger kid

Wooyoung stepped in when I wasn't there

He was alone and the distraction helped the boy escape but Wooyoung couldn't defend himself around four big guys

So he ended up in hospital with a broken rib and arm

**Choi Jongho**

Holy shit 😳 

**Yeosang**

I know

Your hyung's teammates have been on his ass since

Especially after the pink dye incident

Wooyoung doesn't have an off button and doesn't give a shit about himself tbh which has always worried Seonghwa and I

**Choi Jongho**

I'm sure Sannie could protect him 

**Yeosang**

Yeah I don't think that's a good idea

**Choi Jongho**

Why not?

**Yeosang**

Just trust me okay?

Don't bring your brother into Wooyoung's business

Or anyone especially Seonghwa

**Choi Jongho**

I-

Alright fine 

But only bc you're nice and you're pretty 

**Yeosang changed Choi Jongho to Jjongie**

**Yeosang**

Thanks

**Jjongie**

Oh shit I can't believe I sent that 

I'm so sorry 

**Yeosang**

Hey Jongho it's fine

I kinda liked it

**Jjongie**

You did?

**Yeosang**

Yeah you should compliment me more often

**Jjongie**

Maybe I will Yeosang

**Yeosang**

Hyung

**Jjongie**

What?

**Yeosang**

Call me hyung

**Jjongie**

Ok

I'll text you tomorrow Sangie hyung 

**Yeosang**

Bye Jjongie

**Jjongie changed Yeosang to My Angel**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promise
> 
> Shit
> 
> FUCK-
> 
> This day is the absolute worse of all time
> 
> I fucking hate life
> 
> Twilight
> 
> Oh
> 
> Is there anything I can do to help?
> 
> Promise
> 
> If you could send me a pic of Choi San shirtless 😏

**Promise**

When you try your best

But you don’t succeed ~

Honestly if those fuckers don't leave me alone

I'm gonna fucking beat the shit outta them

You're going to help hide the body right Joong?

**Twilight**

Er ...

Wrong chat?

**Promise**

Shit

FUCK-

This day is the absolute worse of all time

I fucking hate life

**Twilight**

Oh

Is there anything I can do to help?

**Promise**

If you could send me a pic of Choi San shirtless 😏

Then maybe just maybe my day will magically get better

But alast my happiness was not meant to be

Farewell all

**Twilight**

Should I be concerned rn?

I'm kind of concerned rn 

~/~/~

**Pinkie**

What do you do when someone starts to say alast?

Is that even a real word?

**Red**

Did they say farewell after?

**Pinkie**

Yeah they did

**Red**

Then you're fucked

In deep shit

Good luck hyung :)

**Pinkie**

Well then

~/~/~

**Twilight**

Uh 

It'll get better soon

**Promise**

You sound like my best friend

And he's like a weirdo so ...

That makes you a weirdo by default

**Twilight**

Thanks?

**Promise**

Before you ask that was a compliment

And you should be grateful

I don’t give compliments easily unless they're directed at Choi San

My baby

The love of my life

My son Shiber's Father

**Twilight**

Shiber?

**Promise**

Oh right you wouldn't know

So basically when I was feeling down

I would save up my pocket money I got from my job and my parents

And then I would work my way up to buy something

At first it was just fake flowers but then I saw a plushie and it just reminded me of him so I got it

He still doesn't know who his secret admirer is

Apparently he thinks it's a girl and fuck I am NOT a girl

**Twilight**

That sucks that he doesn't know your identity

Why haven't you told him yet?

**Promise**

Fear

**Twilight**

Fear of rejection?

**Promise**

No of fear of fucking everything

Fear of what everyone is going to say and perceive us as

Fear of the things that's going to happen if he does like me back and fear of the things people will SAY

I don't care what people say about me bc been there done that but it's HIM I'm worried about

He's never been in that position before and has never liked a boy nor dated one before

I just don't want to see him hurt ever

**Twilight**

That's sweet

You really care for him don't you?

**Promise**

Yeah

Eleven and a half years remember?

It's cutting close to 12 years now

Yay for pathetic me :)

**Twilight**

Hey I told you that you're not pathetic

I'm sure Choi San would be FLATTERED if you confessed what you just did to me to him

I think he'd like you tbh

**Promise**

You be making me hope man

And then when my dreams and hopes get crushed

I'll be blaming you

Oh and don't say I didn't tell you so when my best friend comes after you in your sleep with an axe

Just warning you rn

**Twilight**

I-

Mother come get me I'm scared

**Promise**

Bitch you SHOULD be

Dude my bff is so fucking SCARY

Even I pissed my pants when he was angry at me

But that was when I was like five

And then he started crying after I started screaming

Lol we were weird kids

**Twilight**

Sounds like it

Anyways I have got to get back to class 

**Promise**

And I have to get back to creepily staring at Choi San

And cross my fingers that he takes his shirt off

It'd make my day 10x better

**Twilight**

Lol crossing my fingers for you

**Promise**

Hehe thanks

Good luck in class!!

**Twilight**

I'll text you later

**Promise**

:)

~/~/~

Wooyoung stiffled a yawn from where he was sitting on the bleachers. Laps had been boring today and San had seemed out of it all day judging by the lazy jog he had been sporting from over half of the laps around the field. Coach had been shouting at him like crazy, but he had just gave him the stink eyes and then jogged a little faster. He never tried to catch up with the others and Wooyoung would be lying if he said he wasn't at least a little bit concerned. 

"Alright, break is over!" Coach called after ten minutes had passed. Wooyoung shoved his phone back in his pocket, cheeks aching from smiling at Twilight's messages and he looked towards the field. Everyone apart from San had been lounging on the grass, content with staring up at the sky whilst some stretched their muscles. Wooyoung didn’t get to see where San had disappeared off to, so he just assumed he had been talking to some cheerleader. The thought made a small pang run through his heart.

They all did the proper routines that they usually sported for practice, passing the ball up and down the line and running to opposite ends of the pitch. San looked sweaty and so, _so_ good; Yeosang nudged him and whispered about him drooling to which he ignored and continued to stare. After a while, they took another break and they all jogged to get water bottles on the bleachers. San took one from a new, but gorgeous cheerleader girl that wholeheartedly took her time checking San out. 

"Kang Yeosang! Jung Wooyoung!" The shout diverted everyone's attention back to the Coach, who beckoned for them to come over. Everyone watched as they made their way over, Yeosang shoving Wooyoung when he tried to trip him over, making him yelp quietly, glaring at Yeosang who was trying to stiffle his laughter. 

"Yes, Coach?" Wooyoung asked as soon as they arrived at his side. The Coach stared at them for a moment before his eyebrows rose up his forehead. 

"I've been hearing some rumours and some ... complaints from my team about _you."_ Coach said, nodding right towards Wooyoung and watching the way his fists clenched, knuckles going a tad bit too white. "However, I know how my team can be — the only one that has a pure soul is probably Choi and his brother, but I just want to ask you guys before anything trivial comes up. Because we _will_ have to do an investigation if it's serious enough." Coach said, clipping some new pieces of paper onto his board and giving them an apologetic look. 

"Look, Coach, if I may, your team bullies other kids and Wooyoung just happens to catch them in the act. He stops them, they shit on him, make false rumours up about him and then they well ... ruin his life." Yeosang shrugs, looking amusedly behind him and when Wooyoung turns to see what he's staring at, he sees the whole team staring at them. Wooyoung winks and blows them a kiss, hearing Yeosang's laughter bubble through his ears. 

"I see ..." Coach trails off and then once Wooyoung and Yeosang are both looking at him, he smiles softly. "I'm on your side, personally I've heard a lot of homophobic comments coming from certain teammates, but bullying isn't something I was aware of. I will try to help in anyway I can, Mr Jung and Mr Kang." Coach said airily, smiling at them kindly. Wooyoung narrowed his eyes suspiciously at him. 

"And why the hell are you helping _us?_ Shouldn't you be on _their_ side?" Wooyoung demands, ignoring Yeosang's slap to his shoulder. He watches the way the Coach smiles in amusement as if he knows something they don't.

"Let's just say that the team knows I'm married and have a child. They just don't know I'm married to man and have happily been married to him for over ten years now." Coach smiled and the frustration that had built inside Wooyoung crumbled just as quickly. He blinked at the Coach and when he parted from them, it was Yeosang that drew him back to the present, slapping him on the back of the head. 

"What the fuck was that, you idiot?" Yeosang cried and Wooyoung dodged another hit and then another until Yeosang was practically chasing him around the pitch. Wooyoung dived left and ran forward towards the end of the pitch, laughter bubbling out of his throat as Yeosang screamed curses at him, the wind carrying them to him even if he was metres away. "Hey, what the — _hey!"_ Wooyoung's head whipped upwards at the shout from his best friend. 

"Yeosang! Get your hands off him!" Wooyoung roared, barrelling forward and into the horde of males, seeing San stand off to the side, blinking in shock as though he had just frozen. And Wooyoung couldn't blame him. Some of the males tumbled to the ground at the force and Wooyoung caught Yeosang by the waist, hauling him backwards and out of harms way. 

"You little shit. I swear I'm going to fucking _kill_ you." The oldest growled threateningly and Wooyoung laughed despite his instinct telling him to run and get the fuck out of the situation.

"Yeah and what are you going to do, huh? Go taddle to Mommy?" Wooyoung mocked, shoving Yeosang out of the way when one of them came from him. "Yeosang, I need you to go right now and get Hongjoong, Yunho or Seonghwa. I don't care which one, just get him please." Wooyoung muttered and Yeosang nodded, squeezing his fingers before sprinting away in search of the three oldest, phone already clutched in his hands, fingers flying across the screen at an inhumane speed. 

"You stupid Jung's are all the same. Walking around high and mighty like your own the place and have the right to live but then your living rights say something different. Who the fuck lives in that rat bin you stay in? Oh, wait, I forgot your Mommy and Daddy died — oopsie. Did I hurt little Woo Woo's feelings?" The oldest asked, sticking his lower lip out mockingly as the cheerleaders began to giggle and the team began to laugh.

"Yeah, Mommy and Daddy did die, Jinyeon, but at least I don't get fed on a silver platter like a dog." Wooyoung spat and he felt the fist before he saw it. It connected with his cheek, sending him flying back into the dirt and suddenly, Jinyeon was on him, sending kicks and punches his way, tugging at his hair and digging his nails into Wooyoung's throat. Wooyoung coughed through the pain, seeing through blurry eyes how Yeosang came hurrying down the field with Seonghwa at his heels. 

The pressure on his ribs was suddenly gone and he blinked up at the person, feeling Yeosang's hands on his clothes before he helped him upwards. The word tilted but he still saw Seonghwa's livid face and Jinyeon's rage and then he focused on the person holding Jinyeon back; it was the Coach and Choi Jongho, San's younger brother. Jinyeon's eyes snapped to him and he struggled to attack once more. 

"I'm going to kill you, Jung, I swear on everything I have." He growled and Wooyoung just laughed, taking in everyone's eyes widening at the sound, the concerned eyes of Yeosang and Seonghwa. He took a step forward, pain searing up his leg before he grinned, showing the little flecks of blood painting his teeth; he looked utterly mad. 

"You think you know what I'm capable of, Kim Jinyeon, but trust me, I'll be your worst nightmare." Wooyoung hissed and let the Coach drag him away and shout at him; Wooyoung was pretty sure he heard the Coach kick him off the team and how there would be a huge investigation about the incident, but Wooyoung couldn't care less. Seonghwa spun on him and the way his nose scrunched and his eyebrows knitted together was the indicator that Wooyoung was in deep shit.

"Hwa ~"

" _No,_ you _don't_ get to fucking Hwa me, Jung Wooyoung!" Seonghwa shouted, drawing a few gasps of shock from others in the crowd watching on. Wooyoung wanted to go somewhere private but Seonghwa seemed to be fine grilling him in front of everyone and he was already in deep shit, so he settled for keeping his lips sealed. "What the _hell_ were you thinking? Oh, wait, I know, you _weren't_ because I forgot, you don't seem to do that. Do you have any idea what would've happened if you ended up in hospital _again,_ Wooyoung? Your brother will have my _head!"_ Seonghwa shouted and Wooyoung opened his mouth to argue when Yeosang cut him off. 

"I'm with Seonghwa on this one," Wooyoung's mouth dropped open a little bit. Yeosang _always_ sided with Wooyoung on matters like this. 

"Hey, now that's not fair — this isn't even the worse I've been beaten up. Honestly, I think this is one of the best conditions I've been in." Wooyoung notes and by the intake of breath, he knows he just fucked up once more. 

" _Best? Best fucking conditions?"_ Seonghwa all but shrieks but he's interrupted by a small male hurrying onto the pitch. It's Kim Hongjoong: he's the second most popular after the Choi siblings with his tiny hands and cute little face, lithe body and perfect grade — he's everyone's dream. "Kim Hongjoong!" Seonghwa shouts and the field quietens as Hongjoong straightens, raising an eyebrow. 

"Yes?" It comes out light, but Wooyoung can still hear the strain in his vocal chords. He knows his hyung's been in the studio all day and judging by the pale tint to his cheeks, this is the only reason he's even come out, the only reason he _had_ to come out.

"Talk some sense into that brother of yours." Seonghwa growls and Hongjoong chuckles before turning to Wooyoung and his smile drops slightly at his form.

"Well, it could be worse." Hongjoong shrugs and Wooyoung makes a noise of agreement and victory.

 _"See!"_ Wooyoung cried and Hongjoong frowned.

"But I still don't like it. And you know since I can't ground you like a used to because you're like a fully grown adult now, I guess I'll have to give you dish duty for a full month." He holds a hand up when Wooyoung starts to protest vehemently. "You brought this on yourself, angel, now Yeosang, go and take my idiotic brother to the school nurse. She'll know what to do since Woo practically lives there now." Wooyoung holds his hands up in defeat when Hongjoong's glares turn to him. 

"Sure thing, Cap." Yeosang chuckles and then hooks an arm around Wooyoung's waist, helping him cross the field and they make their way to the nurse's office. Silence settles over the whole school, the lack of sound so heavy and potent that Yeosang shivers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jjongie
> 
> Oh haha
> 
> I only asked you bc it gave me an excuse to talk to you
> 
> My Angel
> 
> I-
> 
> Oh
> 
> Jjongie
> 
> OMG
> 
> I DIDN’T MEAN TO SEND THAT

**Promise**

Being bed ridden sucks

**Twilight**

Bed ridden?

**Promise**

Shit-

Not again honestly

Just kill me now

**Twilight**

I think it's cute how you get chats mixed up

Plus you didn't text me after your staring 😒 

**Promise**

Oh I kinda got into an altercation lmao

**Twilight**

Like?

**Promise**

You weren't at the field right?

**Twilight**

Nope 🙅🏻 

**Promise**

Good bc I was there and well ...

You can guess the rest

**Twilight**

Interesting

Well I should get going 

**Promise**

Wait WHAT

Wait a min

Come BACK

I haven't finished yet

Damn I think I scared him off

~/~/~

**Pinkie**

Bitch I think I know who that secret admirer was ...

**Red**

You do?

Who?

**Pinkie**

Jung Wooyoung

**Red**

Wooyoung?

Hyung what are you on ... 

Wooyoung has never showed interest in you before

I've never even seen him LOOK at you

Pretty sure he didn't even KNOW who you were

**Pinkie**

Maybe but can you just work your magic

And try to get some intel or something

**Red**

Hmm 

Price?

**Pinkie**

Life time supply of apples

And I'll help you score a date with Yeosang

**Red**

Deal

Brb hyung

~/~/~

**Jjongie**

Sangie hyung!!

I need your help rn 

It's an EMERGENCY

**My Angel**

Quit shouting at me

I already have Wooyoung screaming at my 247

And now you

**Jjongie**

I'm sorry 

Speaking of Wooyoung how is he?

**My Angel**

Whiny

A little kid

Annoying

A little shit

The list goes on and on

And it's gotten worse now that he has to rest

**Jjongie**

No broken bones then?

**My Angel**

Thank god no

If he did Hwa would've had a right fit

I mean you saw how he reacted

**Jjongie**

Yeah 

I've never seen him act like that before

Kinda scary now that I think about it

**My Angel**

Wooyoung strikes a little close to home for Hwa

And Wooyoung has always been a little shit

The recent years have just been harder

For everyone

**Jjongie**

I understand Sangie hyung

**My Angel**

So what's the emergency

Why did you start screaming at me over texts?

**Jjongie**

Oh well here goes ...

Is Wooyoung the one that was San's secret admirer for like a couple of years? 

But then he randomly stopped

**My Angel**

I-

Yeah there's no point denying it if you already worked it out

**Jjongie**

Why did he stop?

Why didn't he reveal his identity?

**My Angel**

He didn’t have enough money

And something happened too so ...

Look Jjongie you have to ask Wooyoung this

Not me

It's his business

**Jjongie**

Oh haha

I only asked you bc it gave me an excuse to talk to you

**My Angel**

I-

Oh

**Jjongie**

OMG

I DIDN’T MEAN TO SEND THAT

I WAS SUPPOSED TO DELETE IT BUT IT SENT

OMG I'M SO SORRY

**My Angel**

Jongho quit shouting at me

And it's FINE honestly it is

You're cute :)

~/~/~

**Red**

I think I'm going to faint

Please catch me

~/~/~

**Jjongie**

JwJwigtthnsifntisnrigjejdjtiwfhajfjjsjtjf

ehhfjskfkejtjdjggnkedntj

YOU'RE CUTE TOO

**My Angel**

I-

~/~/~

**Hehet**

Jdjgjsnfirnsiftudhvjr

Jrjguwmtbdicutbduxjtuw

fhfifnnejdfjtndigntizbgjt

Durbridjfjtisncifirbtiwfbjre

FUCK MY LIFE

HE'S TOO CUTE 

AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH 

~/~/~

**My Angel**

You lie hehet

**Jjongie**

Omg I've only heard of you saying that

From Seonghwa but now I've seen it with my own two eyes

Thank you god bc I've been blessed 

**My Angel**

Oh stop it

I'm BLUSHING

And you've been asking Seonghwa about me?

**Jjongie**

Uh maybe? 

You're interesting and really really gorgeous

And smart and funny and-

I'm gonna stop right there before I embarrass myself further

**My Angel**

Oh no please don't stop

Carry on

~/~/~

**Hehet**

PLEASE MAKE IT STOP 

UFNAOFJRNDOGNROSNG

EIGJTJWOFTIDNGIEJF

~/~/~

**Jjongie**

I'm sorry but if I carry on I will embarrass myself for centuries to come

**My Angel**

It's fine Jjongie :)

~/~/~

**Hehet**

OH THANK GOD 

~/~/~

**Red**

I am: DEAD

Please come and bury me 

Monsta x should be played at my funeral

~/~/~

**My Angel**

Well duty calls

And by duty I mean baby sitting Wooyoung

**Jjongie**

Right see you later hyung :)

It was nice talking to you

**My Angel**

Same here Jjongie

Have a nice day! Xx

**Jjongie**

You too 

~/~/~

**Hehet**

WHY DID I SEND HIM KISSES TF?!?!

~/~/~

**Red**

HE SENT ME FUCKING KISSES HYUNG

I AM DYING HELP ME 

YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND !!!

**Pinkie**

Yeah you can die later

Now what did he say?

What intel did you get?

**Red**

Well I spoke to Kang Yeosang which is Wooyoung's bff since THEY WERE BORN lmao

And he said that Wooyoung was the one that birthed Shiber so congrats I guess

**Pinkie**

Birthed? Eew don't talk about MY Shiber that way

Tbh I've never thought it was a girl that gave me Shiber

Doesn't seem like something the female race would do

**Red**

Isn't that sexist? 

**Pinkie**

I-

I didn't mean it like THAT

What I meat was that the boys normally buy gifts like ya know? Like perfume and teddies

And girls normally buy stupid masculine gifts for us

But Shiber isn't like that and it just felt DIFFERENT from all those other admirers

The roses too

**Red**

It sounds like you liked this admirer

But then you dated the cheerleader after

Pretty 180 if you ask me

**Pinkie**

I did it bc they stopped coming

I don't even care about the gifts but it was the NOTES

They made me feel less insecure about myself

I figured if he's gotten over me then I should get over him

**Red**

And you did right?

**Pinkie**

I tried

**Red**

You TRIED

So you're still hung up on this secret admirer who is no longer a secret and is actually Jung Wooyoung 🤔

Interesting 😏 

**Pinkie**

That and I think he accidentally texted me

I swear he thought it was Yeosang or something

**Red**

Omg seriously?

What did he say?

**Pinkie**

Here

[IMAGE-456]

**Red**

And he was talking about YOU

How long has it been?

**Pinkie**

Almost 12 years

**Red**

I-

12 FUCKING YEARS WTF

OMG that's so LONG 

I've only liked Yeosang for half that long and it feels like an eternity of suffering in singleness :(

**Pinkie**

It sure sucks to be you then 😕 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hehet
> 
> No I'm not bc I have dirt on Seonghwa
> 
> That he doesn't want anyone knowing 
> 
> Like that time ...
> 
> Mother
> 
> ENOUGH ENOUGH
> 
> I GET IT YOU HAVE BLACKMAIL MATERIAL
> 
> I WON'T BEAT YOUR ASS ALRIGHT
> 
> Teddy Bear
> 
> And he tells us not to swear

**{Sannie_99 followed you on Instagram}**

~/~/~

**Nuisance**

GUYS

HOLY FUCKING SHIT-

**Mother**

What did I tell you about swearing?

**Hehet**

Not to do it

**Mother**

Thank you Yeosang

You're my favourite child now

**Teddy Bear**

I-

You're no longer my Mother anymore

Fuck off

**Hehet**

Oooh 

I smell rebellion

**Mother**

You smell nothing 

SHUSH 

**Nuisance**

GUYS

**Hehet**

WHAT?!?

**Nuisance**

CHOI FRICKIN SAN FOLLOWED ME!!!

**Teddy Bear**

!!!!

**Mother**

He did what now? 

That child is in for it rn

**Hehet**

... 

Wow

Was not expecting that

Maybe your fight with Jinyeon awoke a sexual desire

**Mother**

Please never talk about my bby like that 

Ever again.

**Nuisance**

Shit

Look at that dot Yeosang

You're in for it

**Hehet**

No I'm not bc I have dirt on Seonghwa

That he doesn't want anyone knowing 

Like that time ...

**Mother**

ENOUGH ENOUGH

I GET IT YOU HAVE BLACKMAIL MATERIAL

I WON'T BEAT YOUR ASS ALRIGHT

**Teddy Bear**

And he tells us not to swear

Some hypocritical Mother you are :(

**Mother**

I'm your Mother so I can do whatever I want XP

**Nuisance**

You guys are such bad friends

I just told you CHOI SAN FOLLOWED ME

And you're arguing about swearing at each other

**Hehet**

We can read

**Nuisance**

Doesn't seem like it with the way you're acting

**Mother**

Fine 

OMG SAN FINALLY FOLLOWED YOU

YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY 

**Hehet**

I sense sarcasm

~/~/~

**Hwa**

CHOI FUCKING SAN WHAT HAVE YOU DON 

CHILD GET YOUR ASS HERE RN

**Sannie**

I'm here geez

No need to scream at me

**Hwa**

NO NEED TO SCREAM AT YOU

YOU FOLLOWED JUNG WOOYOUNG 

WTF WHY 

HE'S MY BABY YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM

**Sannie**

I'm not going to steal him from you hyung wtf

I just ... found him interesting

That day and others

**Hwa**

Right

**Sannie**

He's actually quite pretty ya know

Nice facial structure and cute cheeks

He has a nice mouth too

And gorgeous eyes

**Hwa**

WHAT

THE 

HELL

**Jjong**

Please close your mouth

And stop screaming thanks 

**Hwa**

Why should I?

LOOK AT THE WAY HE'S DESCRIBING MY BABY

**Jjong**

I thought I was your baby :(

**Sannie**

I'm sure Wooyoung's said worse things about me

Pretty sure he asked for a shirtless pic of myself

**Hwa**

How did you know that?

CHOI SAN WHAT HAVE YOU DONE

**Jjong**

Calm down hyung

I'm pretty sure you've heard the story of how Wooyoung texted some number thinking it was one of his friends

**Sannie**

Twilight and Promise!

**Hwa**

YOU'RE TWILIGHT

OMG I-

San what have you done?

**Sannie**

I didn’t DO anything

He texted me talking about ... well ME

And I answered

I swear I was going to tell him my name but then I couldn't bc how awkward would it have been if he found out he was talking ABOUT his crush TO his crush

And then I found out that he GAVE me Shiber

I've been trying to get over that nameless face for years but ...

I never could

**Hwa**

Sannie I love you but I really don’t think this is a good idea 

**Jjong**

I disagree

I can't agree

Hyung Wooyoung said he's liked San for 12 YEARS

Don't you think this is a good opportunity to get them together

**Hwa**

How long has it been since you liked this 'nameless face' that was actually Wooyoung?

**Sannie**

Since the first letter he sent me

**Jjong**

Dude that's like three and a half years wth 

**Hwa**

I hope you're serious with him Choi San

If you break that boys heart I will break your kneecaps

And Hongjoong will stomp on your handsome face

**Sannie**

I'm scared

**Jjong**

Holy shit-

**Hwa**

I'll let that pass for now 

**Sannie**

So now we need a plan

**Jjong**

I have one but it's going to have to include everyone apart from Wooyoung 

If it goes wrong he could get really MAD

So are we going to take that risk

**Sannie**

I'm in

I have nothing to lose

**Hwa**

Your potential love life, your ego, your face, your kneecaps, your life, your Mother (ME) and your dignity 

I think you have EVERYTHING to loose

**Sannie**

I'm going to ignore all of that :/

**Hwa**

Alright fine

As long as it could make Wooyoung happy count me in

**Jjong**

Alright 

Hyung we're going to need your connections tho

I have Yeosang's number but that's basically it

**Sannie**

YOU HAVE WHAT NOW

SINCE WHEN WAS THIS GOING TO COME UP

**Jjong**

I literally told you a week ago

**Sannie**

...

Oh yeah you did

My bad carry on

**Jjong**

Alright so I want Seonghwa to create a gc rn

**Hwa**

On it and btw I'm adding Wooyoung's brother too

**Sannie**

Fine by me

**Hwa**

Great bc I wasn't taking no for an answer

~/~/~

**Seonghwa created a group chat**

**Seonghwa added Hongjoong, Yeosang, Yunho, San and Jongho to the group chat**

**Seonghwa renamed the group chat Team Woosan**

**Seonghwa**

I think it's best if we keep our real names 

**Yeosang**

Uh hyung wtf is this?

Team Woosan?

Hyung you know Wooyoung won't like this

**San**

Well too late for that then

I'm Choi San and I need your guys help

I want to ... date Wooyoung

And court him :)

**Yeosang**

We're not living in the 1800 

So you're not courting anyone

Back off 

**Seonghwa**

Yeosang please

**Yeosang**

Why are you even helping them? 

He hasn't paid attention to him for 12 YEARS and when he gets into a fight with one of HIS teammates he's all lovey dovey?

**Jongho**

Sangie hyung

**Yeosang**

What?!

**Jongho**

San has been interested in Wooyoung for like 3 years now but he just didn't know who he was

**Yeosang**

Excuse me?

He has what now?

**San**

Let me just tell you guys the story from my pov

**Yeosang**

Proceed 

**San**

Alright so ...

~/~/~

_Choi San walked across the hallways, weaving between students, some flickering past in groups that ranged from two all the way to ten, whilst some stuck to isolation, all alone. Some had earbuds in and were on there phone and some were reading a book whilst leaning on their lockers. San hummed lowly, ignoring the eyes on him and the stares as he made his way to his locker, swinging the password in and pulling the door open._

_A single rose fluttered out and San jerked forward to catch it, acting on instinct alone._

_"What the ...?" He trailed off when snickering was heard, the whispers streaming through one ear and out the other._

_"Did someone think that he would be persuaded by a rose?"_

_"How pathetic are some girls, huh?"_

_"What if it's a male? Simp is what he is."_

_"They're stupid to think a rose would take his interest."_

_But, San wasn't listening, gaze glued onto the rose. In his hand, San could differentiate the difference of it's texture, concluding that it was indeed a fake flower and not a real one. Despite it now being fresh, the sentiment was still there and San felt his lips quirk, but he smoothed it down. A lavender colour caught his eye and he reached for the envelope, opening it up gingerly with wide eyes._

_How the hell did this person even_ get _into his locker?_

_As soon as the envelope was open, San slid the actual letter out, taking note of the slightly glossy surface and he tilted his head, letting out a surprise noise at the coloured stickers that greeted his eyes. The envelop looked classy and elegant but on the inside it looked like a child had decorated it, layering it with different coloured stickers. There was no hearts, thank heavens, but instead, they had put a load of different animals and hobbies._

_When San unfolded the letter, he couldn’t help but chuckle. It really did look like a child had wrote it, but the chicken scratch on the page was endearing in a way._

_Dear Choi San,_

_It read, San stiffling a giggle at the formalities. Whoever this person was, they were making San feel like a child again, giddy and excited at every aspect of the world. He liked that this nameless face could do that without seeing what he looked like._

_You must get love confessions every single day because you're well, you're you; Choi San, the great King of high-school and college! Girls must flock you and ask for your numbers on the daily and occasionally the odd boy or two every week (Can't forget about those, the gays have to strive you see)_

_I'm writing to you right now, Choi San, because I've liked you for a long time. Frankly way too long than I thought possible; my friends think I should get over you if I don't even bother on trying to properly confess, but just seeing you from the sidelines seems enough to me. It doesn’t mean that I'm never going to have the courage to confess, no, it just means that I like watching you be happy without the drama of a lover in your path. I'd feel as though I'd ruined your perfectly perfect life._

_I guess I'm writing because I'm tired of being scared, but I'm still a coward, so opting to writing to you seems like a far better scenario than some ruthless rejection in my head. Also, do you like the rose? I was going to get a fresh one, but then I figured that they'd die eventually and it could be a metaphor in a way; like the flowers, my love is never going to wither or something like that. Did you cringe like I just did too?_

_San laughs once more at the silly comments the writer makes, quickly focusing back on reading the letter._

_I've known my feelings for you for a long time and I don't expect for this to turn into you magically falling in love with me. That'd be a fool's dream if I'm being honest, so I just wanted to write to you about everything and anything to brighten your day!_

_I also wanted to tell you that you have beautiful eyes. I know that you may get a lot of compliments about your face and your looks, but they may just feel empty getting them spoken about so often. So I just wanted to say that you have the most gorgeous eyes in the universe; they tend to change colour depending on your moods, like it's lighter when you're talking about something you love and when you're talking to your brother. They're darker when you're angry and upset, but the colour becomes far more pronounced when you're sad. Your eyes sparkle like the stars I used to star up at when I was younger — back when my Dad was still alive._

_You remind me of him a lot San, you're bright like a star, but dampened by those around you. I really love it when you're happy, so I hope this letter made you smile more! Have a lovely day, Sannie!_

_From ?_

_(Don't question; I couldn't think up a good name, so this is all you're getting)_

_San smiled softly and folded the letter back up, retrieving his books with the rose still in his hands before he slung his bag over his shoulder. When he shut his locker, a pair of brown eyes caught his attention, but they were gone as quickly as they came, the latter being too fast for San to see his face. San shrugged and focused back on the rose, walking past everyone in the hallways with a grin, rose and letter clutched in his hands._

_~/~/~_

**Yeosang**

Well then I guess it makes sense

Wooyoung never really went to see your reactions to his gifts after he gave them because of the change in his schedules

So I guess you're alright for now

**Sannie**

Oh thank god

**Hongjoong**

Don't think I'm finished with you

**Seonghwa**

When the hell did you get here?

**Hongjoong**

I've been creeping 

BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT

My bby has been crushing on this guy for years and I will NOT allow you to break his heart 

**Yunho**

I think you should take this chance hyung

Wooyoung deserves to be happy and if this does somehow work then you're the one standing in the way of their happiness 

**Yeosang**

Wise words

And I've also got dirt so you better agree to this bc I've been convinced and I want by bff to be happy

**Hongjoong**

If you break his heart I WILL stomp on your face

**Seonghwa**

Gosh you cretin let MY bby live

**San**

I thought that was Jongho

**Seonghwa**

Shush your jealousy is showing sweetheart

**San**

Whatever Mother you can't control me

**Seonghwa**

Now do you see what I mean by rebellious child?

**Yeosang**

Yes and I have to say I'm quite enjoying it ;)

**San**

:)

**Seonghwa**

Omg kill me now 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for 75+ KUDOS!! Over 500 hits and over 25 subscriptions! I'm in shock! I never expected to get this much love in so short amount of time! Thank you so much. 
> 
> Also, don't be shy to drop your thoughts ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sannie_99
> 
> And I'm Choi San!
> 
> But you can call me Sannie!
> 
> All my friends do 
> 
> Woo_bby
> 
> In that case please call me Woo

**Sannie_99**

Hello Wooyoung-ssi 

**Woo_bby**

Hi!

Not to be rude or anything but why are you texting me out of the blue so suddenly?

**Sannie_99**

Well to be frank Wooyoung

I really want to get to know you :)

**Woo_bby**

So no alternative motive

Like I dunno ...

A certain bully by the name of Kim Jinyeon?

**Sannie_99**

What? 

No! 

We aren't even friends 

He's really homophobic and a bad guy in general

**Woo_bby**

So you're alright with gays and all that?

**Sannie_99**

Well I should hope so seeing as I'm bi 

**Woo_bby**

Oh I didn't know that

**Sannie_99**

It's not something polite to start off a convo 

But yeah I'm bi 

**Woo_bby**

I can read

**Sannie_99**

...

I know

**Woo_bby**

OMG THAT CAME OUT SO HOSTILE

I'M SORRY

I say it to Yeosang a lot and he's YEOSANG ya know

So I'm REALLY sorry 😞

**Sannie_99**

Relax

I kind of realised the sarcasm after I sent the text

Repeating that I was bi was a little strong I admit 

So technically I should be the one to apologise 

**Woo_bby**

NO

I mean don't bc I kind of did hint things

**Sannie_99**

Let's just forget that whole ordeal then

**Woo_bby**

You read my mind

I'm Jung Wooyoung

**Sannie_99**

And I'm Choi San!

But you can call me Sannie!

All my friends do 

**Woo_bby**

In that case please call me Woo

**Sannie_99**

No

**Woo_bby**

I-

No?

**Sannie_99**

I like the sound of Youngie better 

Do you mind if I call you Youngie?

Wooyoung?

Are you there?

**Woo_bby**

I'M HERE

It's just no one's ever called me that before

Apart from my Dad but that was years ago

So it came as a little surprise :)

**Sannie_99**

Omg I'm sorry 😞 

I PROMISE to make sure to not make you uncomfortable tho 

**Woo_bby**

I-

What?

I wasn't uncomfortable ...

~/~/~

**San**

He didn’t get it

I put it in all CAPS and he still didn't get it

**Yeosang**

Give it time

Wooyoung's dense and oblivious 

And a bit distracted when it comes to you 

**Yunho**

Send him a selfie

**San**

Why?

**Yunho**

So you can see how he freaks out 

Please :(

Before the parents come San 

**San**

Fine but if I get in trouble you owe me

And it's your fault

Hear that Mother it's YUNHO's fault

**Yunho**

Bitch I swear-

~/~/~

**Sannie_99**

What are you doing rn? 

[IMAGE-289]

**Woo_bby**

What's with the random selca?

**Sannie_99**

I wanted to send you one :)

~/~/~

**Nuisance**

HOLY FUCKING SHIT GUYS

HE'S SO FUCKING ADORABLE AND CUTE

I THINK I AM GAY OVERRIDING

IS THAT A THING??

KWHRIAJCTJISBGTIWNRB

DJJTJEBFJRNSIGRNAIFHF

ISBFHDJGNTJSNFNT

DJFBRBSJNFNRNEND

FUCK MY LIFE

FUCK IT ALL

YOU REMEMBER THAT I WANT LILIES AT MY FUNERAL RIGHT?

AND BTS SONGS PLAYED DOWN THE ISLE

WAIT THAT SOUNDS LIKE I'M GETTING MARRIED

DO YOU THINK SAN WOULD FIND IT WEIRD IF I ASKED HIM TO MARRY ME?

I WANNA DIE

AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH

HE'S SO ADORABLE GUYS YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND

AND HIS LITTLE FUCKING DIMPLE

AAAAAAAAHHHH

HE HAS THE CUTEST SMILE EVER!!

Ok I think I'm done gay panicking

I'm going back

Wish me luck!! <3

~/~/~

**Yeosang**

[IMAGE-789]

[IMAGE-790]

**San**

Omg it's worse than Jongho!

**Yeosang**

Jongho gay panics?

**San**

Of course he does

You walk past practice everyday

**Yunho**

...

**San**

HOLY SHIT

FUCKING CHRIST

PRETEND LIKE YOU DIDN'T SEE THIS YEOSANG

JONGHO I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING

PLEASE DON'T SPLIT MY HEAD OPEN LIKE A WATERMELON

**Yunho**

That's a little concerning tbh 

**Yeosang**

Are you meaning to tell me that CHOI JONGHO gay panics over ME?

**San**

...

Maybe

**Yeosang**

Alright 

**Yunho**

He's screaming into his pillow rn

**Jongho**

HYUNG! 

WHAT THE HELL? 

**San**

I'm sorry okay?

I didn’t mean to say it

I'm sorry

**Jongho**

I can't believe you exposed me like this ...

**Yeosang**

Choi Jongho 

**Jongho**

Yes Sangie hyung?

**Yeosang**

Go on a date with me 

**San**

OMG

It worked!!

**Jongho**

Holy shit

**Yeosang**

You didn't answer my question 

**Yunho**

Technically it wasn't a question

**Yeosang**

SHUT YOUR MOUTH 

JONGHO ANSWER ME PLEASE

I'M GETTING ANXIOUS NOW

**Jongho**

YES!!

Omg Sannie I'm going on a date with Yeosang!!!

**San**

Wrong chat for that last text

But I'm proud of you kiddo :)

**Seonghwa**

I forbid it 

No one dates my baby 

Sorry Sang but Jjong is off limits

**Jongho**

HYUNG

**Yunho**

The hell did you get here?

**Yeosang**

You don't control me Mother

Jjongie is now mine sucker 

Ha take that!!

**Seonghwa**

Wooyoung has influenced them too much 

KIM HONGJOONG GET YOUR ASS HERE

**Hongjoong**

I have been summoned

**San**

Shit I didn't think that would work

**Seonghwa**

Don't underestimate my power Sannie

**San**

I-

**Seonghwa**

As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted 

Kim Hongjoong you need to get that menace under control

He's TAINTING MY BABIES

And I cannot stand for this 

Tell him to get away right now

**Hongjoong**

Fine

But if he asks you're the one getting shit on

**Yeosang**

Grumpy Wooyoung is not a happy Wooyoung I must admit

**Yunho**

I have to agree here 

Wooyoung once slammed a guys head into a locker bc he was in a bad mood from lack of sleep and the boy told Yeo he looked ugly

I have never been more terrified in my life

**Yeosang**

It was amusing to say the least

**San**

Wow

That's hot

**Hongjoong**

...

**Seonghwa**

You know what FINE

Go on your stupid date and frolick around like the idiots in love you are and then you can leave me bc that's what children do but I'm not ready to let you go so at least send me goodbye kisses and tell me when you get there and when you leave and every single detail

Please?

**Yunho**

Wow I've never seen this happen before

Hyung's ranting!!

**San**

He tends to do that when it's Jongho

**Seonghwa**

Your jealousy is showing again love

**San**

Ok first of all fuck off

Second of all everyone knows Jongho's your favourite

**Jongho**

It's true 

We been knew

**Seonghwa**

CHOI

JONGHO

**Yunho**

You said I was your favourite

**Yeosang**

No he said I was his favourite

**Seonghwa**

Well

Gotta blast

Have a nice night and stay safe!! <3

**San**

This is the funniest day of my life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have hit the 100 kudos mark and I would just like to THANK YOU ALL!! For loving and supporting this; honestly I didn’t expect it to blow up this quick, if at all, so thank you again!! 
> 
> Feel free to leave your thoughts ;)


End file.
